Search for the Avatar
by themagicalraquel
Summary: Many years after the time of Aang and Korra the White Lotus has taken over the nations and wants to eliminate all the non-benders. A group of friends come together to try to take on the White Lotus and find the Avatar. Journeying through the Spirit World and the physical world they must learn new things about themselves and each other to save their non-bending loved ones.
1. Prologue

(Raquel)

The legends of all the past Avatar's is well known to all who live in our world. It has been a long time of Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra and the great Avatars before them. Now in the modern world the Avatar is less important than in our history. We don't even know who the Avatar is anymore and the past three have been unknown until they died. The White Lotus likes us to believe we don't need the avatar to survive and makes sure that when they find the new avatar they stay in hiding. No one even knows what cycle of the Avatar we are on or what nation the next Avatar will be born in. The White Lotus keeps it a mystery.

Bending the elements is still a gift but so many can do it that it isn't as special as it used to be; they even teach bending in schools. They make sure no one can bend more than one element though; there are tests to make sure you can't. It's as though they are waiting to find the new Avatar. Some say when they do find them they'll be locked away and hidden from the world. I believe that the White Lotus is afraid that the Avatar would put an end to their worldly control of the nations.

The idea of the Avatar frightens the very people who were meant to serve them unquestionably. The white Lotus is almost as bad as the Fire Nation once was; except they don't rule the nations in fear. They rule kindly… most of the time. As long as you behave nothing bad ever happens. But I've heard of the things that happen when people get out of line.

I'm afraid that something bad might happen soon if things keep up the way they are. I really hope that the Avatar will come out of hiding soon and stop the White Lotus from turning into the Fire Nation during the hundred years war. I fear they may be planning to remove all the non-benders from our world. It is the rumor anyway.

My name is Raquel and I am a fire bender. I live in the northern part of what was once the Earth Kingdom; we are all separate provinces with our own governments in what was the Earth Kingdom. My family is very mixed when it comes to benders of different elements. My middle brother is an earth bender and my youngest brother is an air bender. My mother is a water bender and my father is a non-bender. This is why the Avatar is important to me; if the white Lotus takes away all the non-benders I lose my father and some of my friends.

Luckily my best friend Judy is an earth bender. Her whole family is made up of earth benders; they own one of the best farms in this part of the old Earth Kingdom. With her help I hope to find the new Avatar. Of course, we need to finish school first. Then we can set out on an adventure of a life time along with our friends, families, and enemies.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—School

(Raquel)

"Avatar Aang is one of the best known Avatars. He was the avatar who stopped the legendary hundred years of war with the Fire Nation and united the entire world together. He is the reason that we today live as one nation and not four; even if we all have separate governments the White Lotus unites us as our leaders. Of course that wasn't completely established while Aang lived; although it was his dream. He worked with Fire Lord Zuko to create Republic City, which as you know, is the capital city of the Republic of Nations. After Avatar Aang died the White Lotus along with the next few generations of Avatars worked together to united all the people on the planet together."

Raquel sat in history class listening to her teacher drone on about the more famous Avatars; it was Avatar Day. Raquel looked over at her best friend Judy and was surprised to see the other completely absorbed with the speech their teacher was giving. Raquel sighed; everyone knew the history of the famous avatars. It would be much more interesting if they talked about the mysterious Avatars that were hidden by the White Lotus. No one knew how many avatars there have been in the past 100 years. Rumor was that the White Lotus had killed several of them while they were still young so that no one would know what element the avatar was supposed to be born in.

The teacher had taken a short pause to catch her breath. This was Raquel's chance to ask questions. She raised her hand in the air and waved it around. "What is it dear?" the teacher asked her.

"We've all been told the stories of the famous Avatars, but what about the recent ones? No one ever tells stories of them." Raquel said to the teacher who looked shocked and scared.

"We don't talk about them because none of them ever did anything worth talking about." The teacher hastily replied.

"But we don't even know their names. How can we know if they ever did anything worth talking about if we know nothing about them?" Raquel knew she was pushing the subject too far but she wanted to know what the teacher would tell them.

"Raquel you know this is something that no one talks about. Drop the subject or go to the principal's office." The teacher looked very angry so Raquel put her head on her desk and the teacher continued on with her speech like nothing had happened.

Judy caught Raquel's eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. Judy always worried that one day her friend was going to get herself into a lot of trouble, not just with the teacher but maybe even with the White Lotus. If they thought she was up to something she'd be arrested and they'd never see her again.

After the boring history class the two girls went down to the school's music wing for lunch. They chose to eat where no one but their friends usually went. It was quieter and they could talk almost freely there. Judy and Raquel sat on the floor near the door of the music classroom. Judy was more quiet than usual which Raquel quickly pointed out, "You're so quiet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Judy answered as usual. She then reached into her lunch bag and drew out an orange.

They sat in silence for a while then they heard their other friends coming into the room. Two boys, one taller than the other, came arguing into their view. "Air bending is waaay better than water bending." The taller of the two said and shot air out of his hand into the others face.

The shorter boy fixed his glasses which had been blown awkwardly down his nose. "I disagree. Water benders can heal." He informed the other matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but you can't fly" the taller one retorted.

Raquel laughed at them. Jeremy and Joel were always arguing and debating with each other, even Judy looked amused. "Actually fire bending's the coolest." Raquel said to them.

The two boys laughed and sat down with the girls. They all sat in silence for a while eating their food before anyone spoke. "So, how was class this morning?" Jeremy asked.

Judy looked uncertainty at Raquel and then told them about what happened. "Are you stupid?" Jeremy asked Raquel. "You know you can't just go around asking that kind of stuff. You're going to get into a lot of trouble."

Raquel rolled her eyes. "You guys worry too much. It's not like they're really going to arrest me for asking stupid questions in history class. Besides it's time for the White Lotus just to tell us the truth already and stop pretending that there isn't an Avatar anymore." Raquel said matter-of-factly.

Joel looked around making sure no one heard them talking. "We all know you want to find the Avatar and bring them back, but let's be honest, no one really needs the Avatar. The world is peaceful. There are no wars or anything like that happening right now. I'm sure if there was something bad happening the White Lotus would find the Avatar and train them to protect us." He told Raquel.

Before she could answer back the bell rang ending lunch break and signalling the start of their next classes. After lunch the school held bending lessons for all the benders while the non-benders learned self-defence without bending. This was always Raquel's favourite class. The chance to show up her class mates with her super powerful fire bending always made her egger to get there.

The four friends went to their different classes to work on their bending powers. Judy was never a fan of hitting people with large rocks; although she did love her bending; she mastered metal bending years ago. Her favourite thing was sneakily making the ground under peoples feet rise and watch them scream to be put down as she used her bending to lift them above the air. Raquel on the other hand loved blasting people with her fire, beating people up and showing off; there was almost nothing better.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Part One (Judy) **

Judy sat at the wooden dining room table with her family. She was concentrating on her food and so lost in thought that it took her a while to realize her mother had asked her a question. "Judy? I asked you how school was?" a woman who looked exactly like Judy asked from across the table.

"It was fine mom." Judy replied naturally. Her mother smiled and the rest of Judy's siblings starting talking. Judy had two brothers; one older and one younger. She also had two younger sisters. Her older brother Andrew looked just like the second youngest sister Susan. They both had blond shinny hair. Judy's younger brother Derek and the youngest sister Faith also looked alike; red hair and glasses. Judy looked just like her mother with matching thick gold hair.

The whole family were all earth benders so it wasn't uncommon for one of the younger siblings to get mad at one of the other ones and shoot a rock or two at them, which just so happened to be happening. Derek had been picking on Susan who got annoyed and tried throwing a small rock at his head just missing. This lead Derek to throw one back which, unlike Susan, hit its target. "Derek you meanie!" yelled Susan as she ran form the table crying.

Judy got up and followed her to make sure she was ok. She found Susan lying on her bed, "Hey. Are you alright Susan?" she asked. The girl only sniffled so Judy walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "I know he's mean sometimes but you'd miss him if he were gone."

"No I wouldn't!" Susan said angrily. "Maybe the White Lotus should arrest him for being mean." She whined.

"I doubt they'd arrest him for picking on his little sister." Judy told her and Susan looked disappointed. Judy chuckled, "Susan you can't expect the White Lotus to get involved with something so silly."

Susan giggled a little, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Judy told her and she laughed even harder. They heard a knock on the door and Faith came running in.

"Hey Susan wanna practice some bending with me?" She asked eagerly and Susan gladly agreed and the two girls went running outside.

Judy walked upstairs to her room thinking about what Susan said. Of course the White Lotus wouldn't arrest her brother, that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about Raquel. If Raquel kept speaking her mind especially at school she was bound to get in trouble with the White Lotus eventually. Then what would happen? She might never see her friend again. The thought was just terrible.

She decided it would be best to get her thoughts away from Raquel and the White lotus for a while so she found herself her favourite book and started to read in bed.

She didn't make it far though when Andrew came storming into her room, "Judy!" he yelled.

"What do you want Andrew? Can't you see I'm busy?" she asked a little annoyed.

"This is important! You're not going to believe this. The White Lotus just arrested someone from you're school and you're never going to guess who it was…" he said with a look of excitement.

**Part 2 (Raquel)**

Raquel sat in her bedroom, the red walls giving off a warm feeling. Her mother had painting all of their rooms in the traditional style of their elements. Raquel's being fire meant that everything was red, yellow, and black. One wall even had the fire nation emblem painted on it.

Raquel was still thinking about the Avatar. She wanted to know the truth, although that wasn't going to be easy to get. The White Lotus kept all the records sealed away where only the highest ranked members could read them.

There was a knock on the door outside the house, which was unusual seeing as it was after 7pm. Curiously Raquel walked up to her window and looked outside. Standing in the light of the entrance was a group of people all wearing White Lotus uniforms.

She rushed from her room and through her house to the kitchen where she knew they were. She stopped when she got near to listen to her father talking to them, "How may I help the White Lotus?" her father asked trying to sound polite.

"Have you heard of the New Movement Mr. Robbins?" A White Lotus man near the front of the group asked as he stroked his long white beard.

"Maybe you can enlighten me?" Raquel's father replied.

The man smiled evilly, "You are about to find out."

Just as he was about to say something else Raquel's mother walked past her giving her a warning look and quickly moved over to the door. "It's very late." She said.

"Yes and we're sorry to interrupt but this is a matter of importance." Said a woman near the back of the group. Her face was hidden completely by shadows.

The man at the front looked between Raquel's parents, "As I was saying, The New Movement has just been announced and put into effect a few hours ago."

"What does that have to do with us" demanded Raquel's mother.

"The New Movement states that all non-benders must leave the cities currently populated by benders and live in a city completely of non-benders. The White Lotus has finally got a city set up and ready. We are to move all non-benders there by next week. We are to start moving all non-bending civilians from some cities first than we will move onto the larger ones. This means that Mr. Robbins I need to ask you to pack your things. We'll be coming back to move you to your new home come dawn."

Upon hearing this Raquel rushed from her hiding place, "You can't do that!" she yelled.

"Raquel! Go to your room." Her mother ordered.

"Sorry little girl but the law is the law." Said the White Lotus member.

How could they do this? Raquel was so furious she acted without thinking. She shot a ball of fire from her fist right at the man causing him to go flying back into the group and all the White Lotus members to go falling under him. He stood up and before Raquel could do anything he had encased her hands in metal hand cuffs using his metal bending.

"You're under arrest. Try anything and I'll through your whole family in jail." The man spat.

"You can't!" cried Raquel's mother.

"I can." He said and he led Raquel into a police car. "Mr. Robbins I'll be back for you in the morning. Mrs. Robbins, you can come try to get your brat out of jail tomorrow evening." He slammed the door next to Raquel and the White Lotus group got into their cars. Next thing she knew Raquel was on her way to prison.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Part One-Judy) **

When Judy heard that Raquel had been arrested she was devastated. She knew Raquel would only get herself into more trouble while in jail. And then what? The only thing she could think of was to break Raquel out of prison before it was too late. That however wouldn't be that easy. It needed to be planned and figured out before they started.

Last night after Raquel's arrest her mother called Judy and told her that the family was going into hiding because the White Lotus wanted to take Raquel's father away and going into hiding was the only way to keep them all safe. She then asked Judy to help Raquel, which Judy of course agreed to do. Raquel's mother left no information on how to find them though so Judy knew Raquel would have to go on the run and into hiding too, especially if Judy broke her out of prison.

It only took a few hours, a couple phone calls, and some convincing of Judy's parents but she finally figured out a plan. Judy's parents were going to pretend that they had no idea where Judy went or what was going on. Meanwhile Judy was going to be on the run with Raquel until they could find Raquel's parents.

Judy stood in her room deciding what she was going to bring with her. She had put together an all-black outfit for the break in. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. She also decided that it was best not to bring clothing with her and just to buy some if they had to settle down in hiding for a while. They could wash what they had. She did however pack clothing for Raquel. She wasn't sure what Raquel had on so she decided to bring another all-black outfit for her. The plan was to make her put it on before they break out so it would be harder for the White Lotus guards to spot them.

"Judy?" a small voice said from Judy's door way. "I want you to have this." Susan walked into the room and handed Judy a hand make necklace. It was green with the earth kingdom emblem carved into a rock that dangled in the middle. "I made it with my bending. Now you'll remember us while you're gone." Susan said.

Before Judy could say anything the younger girl disappeared. She put the necklace on and continued to pack until she thought she had everything she need. She sighed and looked around the room. She was going to miss this place while she was away.

Judy walked down stairs carrying her bag on her shoulder. As she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the front door. "It's Bailey!" she yelled to her parents. "I'll get it!" she ran over and opened the door. Her and Raquel's friend Bailey stood in the door way. She was already covered from head to toe in black-clothing.

"Aren't you ready yet?" she asked Judy. "It's not like we have all day."

"I'm almost ready, I just need to change. Do you think this will work?" Judy asked.

"It has too." Bailey grabbed Judy's bag from her and headed back out the door to load it into her car.

Judy quickly changed. She wore a long sleeve shirt that covered up to her neck and long black pants. When she walked out of her room again she found Bailey and her parents having a deep discussion in quiet voices. Bailey sounded like she was talking about earth bending as usual. Like Judy and Judy's family Bailey was also an earth bender. When she walked in the room Judy's mom walked over and pulled her into a big hug, "Good luck." She whispered.

Bailey held out a black ski mask to Judy. She took it and put it on over her head. Bailey removed her glasses and put on her own mask and her glasses back on top which caused Susan and Faith to start laughing from the living room. Together the two of them left the house not saying anything to each other and got into Bailey's car.

"Here we go." Bailey said.

"Here we go." Judy repeated and Bailey started the car.

**(Part Two-Raquel) **

Raquel had been sitting in a small room for hours. There was a small window on one side, a bed against the wall under the window, and a toilet in the corner. The door was made of thick metal bars. The only source of light in her dingy cell was from the window, which like the door was made of thick bars.

The room was dark and the moon was full lighting up Raquel's cell a small amount. She heard a noise from the hallway. It sounded as though someone was running toward her cell. Maybe it was the White Lotus coming to get her. "Ahhhh!" the guard outside her cell screamed and Raquel heard a large thump as the guard fell to the ground.

There was a clicking sound and Raquel's cell door started to open. She had no idea what was going on. Raquel raised her hands ready to strike with her fire-bending at the mysterious person. The door swung open and a dark figure opened the door. Raquel started to create fire in her hands, about to shoot it at the person when they spoke, "Cut it out!" the person ordered.

The person removed their mask, revealing Judy. "What are you doing here?" Raquel asked her friend in bewilderment. "Where are my parents?"

Judy smiled at her friend, "I couldn't let you rot in jail. Bailey's waiting for us with her car. Here take this." She handed Raquel a sack filled with black clothing. "It'll be easier to sneak out. Hurry up we don't have much time."

"You didn't answer my second question." Raquel pointed out as she quickly changed.

"They're on the run and going into hiding, just like we have too now."

"Well obviously we have too. You're breaking out a criminal." Raquel teased.

Raquel had just finished changing when they heard noises and yelling coming from the other side of the hall. "Time to go." Judy said and the two girls took off in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before a group of metal bending police officers came into view behind them. "Watch out!" Judy yelled as one of the metal doors to their right opened and more metal benders came out after them. Luckily Judy also was able to metal bend and without thinking she quickly grabbed the side of the wall which was made completely of metal and ripped it off. She then threw it at the new coming guards, hitting them back the way they came. "That'll only hold them for a while!" she yelled to Raquel.

The guards behind them were catching up quickly. Raquel knew she had to do something to hold them back so she shot a large amount of hot red fire at them as they ran. They heard a few grunts but the guards were still after them. "Almost there!" called Judy. Raquel was cackling hysterically as they ran.

They came to a dead end and before Raquel could ask Judy what they were going to do, Judy had already ripped a hole into the wall letting in a cold breeze from outside. The two girls looked out into the night and it was then that Raquel realized they were several feet above ground. "I'll earth bend a latter." Judy hurriedly informed Raquel.

Raquel looked behind her at the oncoming guards. They would be close enough to metal bend at them soon, "No time for that." Raquel said to Judy as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her out the opening. Judy screamed loudly from shock. Raquel shot fire from the bottom of her feet creating a sort of jet to help slow down their fall.

"Next time a little warning would be nice." Judy complained as they landed on the cold ground.

"Are you planning on there being a next time?" Raquel laughed jokingly causing Judy to laugh slightly. "Where's Bailey? The metal benders are coming." Raquel pointed out.

"Right through the bush over there. Come on." The two girls ran as fast as they could through a small forest area that surrounded the prison until they got to a thin dirt road.

Bailey was eagerly waiting for them and the moment she saw the two appear she started the car. Raquel and Judy opened the back doors and climbed in. Before they could put on their seat belts Bailey had started driving. "So where are we going now?" Raquel asked.

"We're going to Republic City." Bailey answered with a smile.


End file.
